lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ACADEMIC ESTABLISHMENT OF WRONG THEORIES
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 14, 2019 According to Wikipedia The Establishment is a dominant group or elite that holds power or authority in a nation or in an organization. Despite a strong Academic Establishment of wrong theories which is a system of groups of famous professors that control to a large extent the dominance of key areas of cultural life, in 1993 the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri organized in Olympia the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” where I presented my discovery of the dipole nature of photon, which invalidates both the wrong theories of fields (INVALID MAXWELL’S EQUATIONS) and of relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). In this photo I speak with the organizers about the academic establishment of wrong theories which violate natural laws and experiments. Note that the Olympia conference was a gathering of about hundred scientists (physicists, historians and philosophers of science) who disagreed with the validity of various theories of the academic establishment, because in many cases they violate natural laws. For example for the various theories Einstein himself in 1938 in his book “The evolution of physics” (page 4) wrote: ” At every stage we try to find an explanation consistent with the clues already discovered. Tentatively accepted theories have explained many of the facts, but no general solution compatible with all known clues has yet been evolved. Very often a seemingly perfect theory has proved inadequate in the light of further reading. New facts appear, contradicting the theory or unexplained by it.” On this basis M. Barone and F. Selleri in the preface of the proceedings wrote: “The confrontation between different lines of research has accompanied science from its birth. Galileo’s scientific ideas were heretical not only with respect to the dominant religious and political powers of his times, but with respect to the academic establishments of the universities as well. Well known is the example of the astronomy professor who refused to look in the telescope, but many were the centers where the heliocentric ideas were rejected. The great results obtained by Kepler, Newton, and many others, slowly transformed Galileo’s heresy into the orthodoxy of modern physical science.” In the same way today new ideas based on modern experiments find invariably difficulties in being accepted by the majority no matter how well formulated and important they could be. While the ruling of the majorities is a fundamental feature of every democracy, it certainly does not apply to science where the great steps forward have always been made by isolated individuals. This dogmatic hardening risks today to make the scientific majorities impenetrable to a critical understanding of new discoveries. For example despite the experiments rejecting Einstein in the dominant article “Criticism of the theory of relativity –WIKIPEDIA” we read: “There are still some critics of relativity today, but their opinions are not shared by the majority of the scientific community.” So today my very important new discoveries in physics do not dominate in Google. Since the various atomic and nuclear theories of the twentieth century are not consistent with the natural laws, after 10 years (2003) I discovered also the correct nuclear force and the correct electromagnetic attraction of two electrons of opposite spin (2008) which reject both the wrong atomic and nuclear theories. (CORRECT HELIUM ATOM). So today it is well known that the triumph of the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces led to the new triumph of the Quantum Physics of non conservative forces including the discovery of photon mass (predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner) for the correct explanation of photoelectric effect. For example in the Newtonian Mechanics (in the absence of absorption or emission of the Newtonian particles of light) under the application of the fundamental equation of the Newtonian Mechanics F = Mo(dυ/dt) when the potential energy turns to the kinetic energy the constant inertial mass Mo remains always constant. In this case of the so-called system of conservative forces Newton predicted the absolute time. Whereas in the Quantum Physics of non conservative forces after the application of Newton’s second law F = d(Mυ)/dt, including the variable mass M, the absorption of photon by the electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass under the quantum length contraction (DISCOVERY OF LENGTH CONTRACTION) and the quantum dilation, which cannot be related with Einstein’s ideas of space and time. On this basis M. Barone and F. Selleri in the preface of the book wrote: “A group of participants in Olympia try accordingly to find new space-time models of elementary particles or to develop new mathematical tools useful for this task.” Under this new revolution in physics the new application of natural laws of Coulomb and Ampere (including electric and magnetic forces of instantaneous action and reaction of Newton’s third law) led to the correct structure of nuclei and of atoms with many electrons. (BERYLLIUM GROUND STATE). Nevertheless under the Academic Establishment of wrong theories we see that in this subject dominates the article “Superseded theories in science-WIKIPEDIA” in which the invalid theory of the so-called relativistic mechanics seems to be a general law of nature, while the triumph of the Newtonian Mechanics with the well-established Newtonian laws is assumed to be incomplete with a false description of reality. So when in 2002 I presented at NCSR "Democritus" my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” Einstein's student Dr Th . Kalogeropoulos from Princeton University (see picture) reacted strongly to my discovery of the correct nuclear structure, because he believed incorrectly that the structure of the nucleus was due to the invalid relativity. But when he finally realized that natural laws govern the structure of the atomic nucleus, he was disappointed that the Academic Establishment would not allow my discoveries to be promoted for the progress of physics. Historically, given the very strong establishment of relativity theories, when in 1925 the two young Dutch physicists Goudsmit and Uhlenbeck discovered the electron spin S = 0.5 (h/2π) according to which the peripheral velocity u of spinning electrons is greater than the speed c of light, they have been heavily criticized by professors because this discovery disproves the theory of Special Relativity. (Faster than light). Especially famous physicists like Pauli, Heisenberg, and others because of Einstein's very high reputation could not accept that the theory of relativity could be invalid. Therefore to interpret the behavior of two electrons of opposite spin in both problems of atoms with many electrons and of molecules they abandoned the basic laws of electromagnetism that were very successful in Bohr's model and Schrodinger's equations and developed wrong theories that led to deadlock. Unfortunately, under the intense pressure from the professors (and even Pauli) of the then established theories, the two young Dutch researchers tried quickly to withdraw their work from publication and failed to reach the point. Then the publisher of the journal because he couldn't see the two young researchers upset, gently told them that as young researchers he wouldn't mind if they had some youthful madness in them. Indeed, the electron spin gives a peripheral velocity greater than that of light, resulting in two opposite spin electrons when found too close to exhibit magnetic attractions more powerful than electrical repulsions. So I used this juvenile madness of two Dutch researchers to publish in 2008 my paper entitled "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" with the aim of solving all the problems of many electron atoms and of the so-called covalent bonds (CORRECT HYDROGEN MOLECULE) that plagued 20th century physicists. Moreover, my own in-depth study has shown Einstein's basic mistakes regarding the two laws of conservation of energy and mass. For example, for the interpretation of the photoelectric effect (1905) Einstein used only the conservation law of energy since upon absorption of light the E = hv energy of the photon is converted to the kinetic energy ΔΕ of the electron, that is, hν = ΔΕ. In fact we must apply also the conservation law of mass because during the absorption the photon mass m = hν/c2 is responsible for the increase of the electron mass. (Correct Compton effect). In other words in the quantum physics of non conservative forces we apply the two basic laws of energy and mass. Under this physics crisis in the same year Einstein developed the invalid theory of special relativity violating these two laws by introducing the false assumption that the so-called mass defect in atomic and nuclear phenomena is converted into the photon energy. In fact, the experiments of the hydrogen ionization in the Bohr model (1913) confirmed the conservation law of energy, since during the interaction of the electron with the proton, the electric energy ΔE = 13.6 eV is converted into the energy hv = 13.6 eV of the photon. (Nobel prize 1922). In the same way after the applications of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere I showed that the electromagnetic binding energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV in the structure of Deuteron turns to the energy of photon E = hν = 2.2246 ΜeV, while the mass defect ΔM = 2.2246 MeV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). In other words the applications of natural laws based on Newton’s third law confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement reject all wrong theories of fields and of relativity. Surprisingly, when in 1993 I presented at the World Conference “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics” my work on the discovery of dipole nature of photon rejecting Maxwell's fields and Einstein's relativity, I saw that the organizers of conference M. Barone and F. Selleri were already aware of the contradictions between the two theories of special and general relativity. Under this condition they have written in the preface of the book of conference: “Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, ether remains absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies ”. So, on the basis of these contradictions of relativity, the presentation of my paper on dipolic photons was finally accepted, but for the scientific data of that time and under the strong established wrong theories of fields and of relativity the paper was classified as a work with heretical views. For example in the preface of the proceedings the two organizers wrote: "An important fraction of the participants could be considered heretical because they disagreed with the validity of one or several fundamental assumptions of modern physics". Unfortunately later (2002) when I presented my paper entitled "Nuclear structure is governed by fundamental laws of electromagnetism" at NCSR "Democritus" where I proved that all nuclear experiments show that nuclear forces are purely electromagnetic forces and that they justify the conservation law of mass taught by the great atomic philosopher Democritus, some of the older participants left the building's hall, although the building is called "DEMOCRITOS". Note that my discovery of the correct nuclear structure was based not on the wrong nuclear theories but on the experiments of deep inelastic scattering and on magnetic moments of nucleons rejecting the so-called strong nuclear forces of theories. (Invalid quantum chromodynamics). In fact, the strong electromagnetic forces of nuclei are the results of considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 charged quarks in proton and to 12 charged quarks in neutron that led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Thus the so called weak interaction of beta decay is in fact an electromagnetic interaction of quarks (Quark-Quark Interaction) when the unstable quark triad of neutron (ddd) converts to the stable quark triad (dud) of proton so that when converted to a proton we will have a mass defect Δm = (ddd) - (dud) = d-u = mass 2.53 of electrons, which corresponds to the electromagnetic energy of Δw = 1.293 MeV, since the quarks interact because of their fractional charges. (UP AND DOWN QUARKS). That is, during the conversion of d quark to u quark the electromagnetic energy Δw is converted to the kinetic energy of the electron, while the mass defect d -u = Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons is converted to the increased mass ΔM = mass of 2.53 electrons of the emitted electron. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). And now the big question arises how the invalid theories of fields and of relativity created in the twentieth century a new set of theories like the one set up by Aristotle's philosophical assumptions that were hardly overturned by the pioneers of physics, Galileo and Newton. Indeed, the reign of Einstein's theories was so strong that all 20th-century physicists came to think of Einstein's assumptions as being the general laws of nature, while Newton's natural laws were downgraded on the grounds that they have limited power. Of course the answer is given by the experiments of nuclear physics that revealed the correct nuclear structure governed by the natural laws. Nevertheless today many physicists under the academic establishment of fields and of relativity continue to accept all wrong theories. Under this condition I am facing the same negative position of Einstein's established theories in the Department of Education. For example, in 2017 while the Ministry of Culture was positive about my own discoveries of the mathematics in Parthenon (PARTHENON MATH AND GREAT PYRAMID) and in Amphipolis (MATHEMASTICAL TOMB OF HEPHAESTION), on the contrary the Ministry of Education because of Einstein's established theories does not accept the specific experiments of quantum and nuclear physics. To conclude I emphasize that the Academic Establishment of Wrong theories continues to do much to retard the progress of science since new ideas based on modern experiments find invariably difficulties in being accepted by the majority no matter how well formulated and important they could be. Category:Fundamental physics concepts